A common problem with global positioning satellite (GPS) data is that it is often measured with error. The error included in measured GPS data may detrimentally affect the comparison between a first set of GPS data and a second set of GPS data such that even if the two sets of GPS data were recorded along similar geographic paths, the two sets of GPS data may not be determined to be sufficiently similar to each other. Furthermore, in the event that a set of GPS data was recorded during a user's physical activity across a geographic track, if the set of GPS data was recorded with sufficient error, then computations regarding the user's performance (e.g., speed, acceleration) during the physical activity may not be accurately determined.